Shawn Greene (TV Series)
Shawn Greene is the step-son of Hershel, step-brother of Maggie, and half-brother of Beth. His zombified corpse was kept in the Greene family barn along with several other zombies including his mother, Annette. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Little is known about Shawn's life before or as the outbreak began. Shawn likely moved onto the farm following Annette's marriage to Hershel. Shawn was just a newborn child when he moved to the Greene family farm. His biological father is likely to have been out of the picture, since Shawn has his step-father's last name. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the initial outbreak, Shawn was killed by walkers. Before his initial reanimation, however, Hershel or Otis placed him inside of the barn, along with his mother, Annette. Season 2 "Save the Last One" Maggie relates her sadness over Otis's death to her sadness over the deaths of Shawn and Annette. We later see pictures of him and Annette hung on the refrigerator in the farmhouse. "Secrets" Shawn and Annette are revealed by Hershel to be zombies in the barn. Maggie brought up his name, along with those of Annette and some of their neighbors, to Glenn Rhee when they were gathering supplies at Steve's Pharmacy. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Toward the end of the episode, Shane Walsh opens the doors of the barn. As the zombies exit, the remaining Atlanta Camp Survivors proceed to kill all of them, Shawn included. "Nebraska" Shawn, along with his mother, Annette, and Sophia Peletier are buried under the trees that can be found near the barn. Death Killed By *Zombies (Alive) Shawn and his mother, Annette, were both bitten and infected by walkers when they arrived back at the farm. Over a period of time, he becomes a walker and is taken to the barn. *Atlanta Survivors (Zombified) After Shane forces the barn open, the walkers inside proceed to exit. Systematically, they are shot and killed by the group of Atlanta Survivors. It is unclear which survivor provided the shot that extinguished the zombie Shawn. However, due to the fact his head-shot was executed by one a single bullet from handguns rather than the scatter-rounds from the shotguns, it was either Shane, Andrea, or T-Dog. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shawn has killed: *Possibly a few of zombies Relationships Beth Greene Beth and Shawn had a loving relationship. She cared for her brother since when he was killed in the barn shootout, she was crying but did not run to her brother's corpse. Shawn was also Beth's only "playmate" when Maggie went to college. Beth also mentioned that Shawn was very protective of her. Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Save the Last One" (Photograph) *"Pretty Much Dead Already" (Zombified) *"Nebraska" (Corpse) *"18 Miles Out" (Photograph) Trivia *In the TV series, Shawn is Hershel's stepson. However, in the comic series, he is Hershel's biological son. Category:Uncredited Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Uncredited Characters Category:Save the Last One Category:Pretty Much Dead Already Category:Nebraska Category:18 Miles Out Category:All TV Series Characters